List of Easter eggs
Reader discretion is advised to those who want to find the hidden things independently. This list may also include trivia. :Disclaimer: This article needs to be expanded and reviewed. Easter eggs are hidden surprises usually featured in films or video games, as a joke or a bonus. Why Don't We gave a list of featured items in their "Trust Fund Baby" video.@whydontwemusic "limelight’s you know what to do! Send us screenshots when you find them and we’ll follow some of you ‪whydntwe.co/tfbvideo". March 21, 2018.‬ Additionally in the "Big Plans" music video, Daniel hinted on paying close attention to the details.@SeaveyDaniel (January 25, 2019) (tweet). Retrieved September 25, 2019 — via Instagram. Big Plans * There were dates: 3/10/2016, 22/01/2019, 2/01/2019, and 15/07/2022 * There was a secret link with a password required to enter the site (http://motionbro.net/secret), although it was not fan-related, being a code intended for colleagues who used Motion Design and would discover it."Event is complete – Gifts issued!". Motionbro.net. Retrieved September 25, 2019. Hooked * It says Limelight on the robot. * On a sandwich board, it depicts an advertisement for a film "The Final Frontier" starring credits Dan Seav and Char O'Lasse (Daniel Seavey and Charlotte D’Alessio), adding "featuring What Would Why Don't We Do" as well as the director, Éli Sokhn, with "An Elication film". I Don't Belong In This Club * On their fake Driver’s license IDs, Jack is Jock Savery, born on March 3, 1997. Zach goes by Herman and is born on September 3, 1998. (This may also reference to the account over Instagram, @imhermanherron, where Zach always comments on each post, “herman i told you not to post this"). The two additionally list their heights at 5'10, as well as saying Jack's eyes are blue. * The director, Jason Koenig, made a cameo appearance. IDBITC - 0-40.jpeg IDBITC - 0-40 - 2.jpeg IDBITC - 1-01.jpeg IDBITC - 1-32.jpeg IDBITC - 2-00.jpeg IDBITC - 2-46.jpeg Invitation * It took 100 years for the girl to reply back after Daniel asked her out. * It featured Kong da Savage. * On the drinks menu, there is an option for Limelight Tea. * Jonah's nametag says "Mona" while Jack's is "Noodle" * The snacks are called “The Znack Attack" supposedly after Zach. * They are at the WDW Theaters. * On the arcade game, it says BAM! possibly after Tyler Seavey's nickname, Bam Bam. Trust Fund Baby * It has their anniversary. * Ed Sheeran’s shirt from the "Perfect" music video is featured. * It also features Ed Sheeran’s song title, "I See Fire". * The first letter initials C+C (Corbyn and Christina) in a heart. * Jonah's favorite baseball team (TC). * Jack and his mom's matching tattoos. * The WDW graffiti. * Zach's baby photo. * The limelight. Trust Fund Baby - 0-48.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 1-17.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 1-20.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 1-43.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 2-03.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 2-24.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 2-33.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 2-56.jpeg Trust Fund Baby - 3-03.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Lists